


Dzieci Mjolnira

by thortillaa



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Post-Ragnarok, Ragnarok, Thor Feels, donald blake - Freeform, tales of asgard - Freeform, thor as a human
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thortillaa/pseuds/thortillaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok zniszczył wszystko, co Thor kochał. Zniszczył jego samego i pozostawił w próżni do końca jego dni. <br/>Donald Blake nie pamiętał swojego poprzedniego życia, ale czuł, że powinien je pamiętać, z jakiegoś powodu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzieci Mjolnira

**Author's Note:**

> W sumie całość jest przełożeniem komiksu na tekst. Chociaż próbowałam, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co to był za komiks, ale obstawiam Tales of Asgard, albo coś w tym stylu.

Odpływając w błogie stany nieświadomości nie miał pojęcia, że dzisiejsza wędrówka będzie tą, którą musi zapamiętać, a nie uznać za kolejny bezwartościowy sen. Otaczały go gwiazdy, niezliczona ilość gwiazd, która pozwalała mu unosić się w stanie nieważkości, nie czuł swojego ciała, a jedynie wiedział, że gdzieś istnieje, tam na dole, w zawilgoconym pokoju, na starej, średnio wygodniej kanapie. Zapewne każdy otchłań wyobrażał sobie inaczej, jako wszechogarniającą pustkę, albo wnętrze dziury, która nie ma końca, dla niego była to bezkresna podróż pośród galaktyki, lot bez kontroli.   
Takie oto miałem sny. Byłem człowiekiem śniącym, że był bogiem. Byłem bogiem śniącym, że był człowiekiem. Poznałem, czym jest namiętność. Poznałem, czym jest strata. Poznałem gwiazdy. Poznałem smak porażki. Poznałem ból. Poznałem wojny i koniec wszystkiego. A potem… Potem ja… Potem my… zasnęliśmy. Odeszliśmy. Przestaliśmy istnieć.   
Światło błyskawicy rozcięło na pół ogarniającą ciemność, zagięło jej istnienie, rozświetlając na ułamek sekundy mało istotne pustkowie na obrzeżach Oklahomy. Po chwili dopiero po błyskawicy nadszedł czas na towarzyszący jej huk i niebo rozcięło się ponownie, tym razem nie pojawiło się już światło, ale huk trwał nadal. Gołym okiem nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć, przecinało powietrze z prędkością, której zwykły człowiek nie był w stanie zarejestrować. Dla niezwykłego człowieka mógł przypominać wytrącony z obiegu meteoryt, który pruł wprost na ziemie, by tam ściągany przez grawitację już się zatrzymać. Całemu zdarzeniu towarzyszył głuchy świst i tworzące się powoli źródło światła. Zderzenie z ziemią było znaczące i wywołało spore szkody. Zwyczajnie nienaruszona powierzchnia pustkowia otoczona była gęstą poświatą kurzu, dopiero kiedy opadła można było zobaczyć ogromną dziurę w ziemi, wielkości standardowego samolotu, a w samym środku zupełnie niewinnie wyglądał masywny młot. Zupełnie tam nie pasował, jakby zwyczajny młotek byłby w stanie wyrządzić takie szkody.  
Wiadomość dotarła do mieszkańców znacznie szybciej niż, by się tego spodziewano, większość sama poczuła lądowanie młota. Zebrali się niczym na jakimś pikniku i obserwowali dziwne zjawisko. Wielu śmiałków próbowało go podnieść, aż w końcu zjawił się pewien mężczyzna. Pewnie złapał w dłonie rączkę młota, aż pobielały mu palce i zaparł się, by nie mieć problemów przy jego podniesieniu. Był ostatnią nadzieją na jego podniesienie. Ludzie odsunęli się, kiedy oślepiająca wiązka światła pojawiła się z nieba wprost na dzielnego mężczyznę i młotek. Tylko on sam rozumiał, co właśnie się działo.  
***  
Z ciemności wyłonił się potężny mężczyzna, włosy zasłaniały mu twarz, a sam stał zgarbiony jakby już dawno poddał się w walce o szlachetną postawę. Spowiła go mgła, oplatając ciasno jego łydki i obszar za jego plecami. Wyglądał tajemniczo, ale i marnie, jak wrak człowieka.   
\- Kto przyzwał mnie z otchłani. – odezwał się ponurym barytonem, słowa roznosiły się po pustce w przejmujący sposób. Chciał, żeby rozmówca poczuł jego cierpienie, samym głosem potrafił wywołać u człowieka ciarki i chęć ucieczki, tym razem miał nadzieję na coś więcej.   
\- Tyle już minęło czasu, że mnie zapomniałeś? Zapomniałeś mojego głosu? – dobiegło jakby znikąd. Mężczyzna zainteresowany podniósł gwałtownie głowę, by zlokalizować źródło głosu.  
\- To jest głos, którego być nie może, nigdy nie było. Niegdyś zaklęcie Odyna sprawiło, że Donald Blake przestał istnieć. Było to takie zaklęcie, że on tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał. – rzucił w pustkę, mając nadzieję na ujawnienie się rozmówcy, nadzieja była jedynym, co w obecnych czasach mu pozostało.   
\- Tak… i przez cały ten czas otchłań była wszystkim, co znałem… wszystko, czym byłem. – w strudze wąskiego światła pojawił się zarys umięśnionej sylwetki mężczyzny. – Ale czy zaklęcie Odyna nadal ma moc… Gdy jego już nie ma? Jakaż moc może istnieć w czymkolwiek, co czynili bogowie… Gdy bogowie ci upadli, umarli i już ich nie ma? – mężczyzna poruszył się do przodu, by wyjść ze świetlnej zasłony, nigdy nie lubił zabaw w chowanego, a tym bardziej, kiedy to on musiał się chować. – Gdy to się stało, gdy ostatni z bogów zakończył swój byt… przestali istnieć niczym kończące żywot gwiazdy… ja zostałem. – pokazał już się rozmówcy w pełni, tak by czuł się bezpieczny w rozmowie z kimś kogo teoretycznie nie zna. Stanęli twarzą w twarz, tak bardzo podobni, z takim samym podejściem. – Niegdyś ty i ja różniliśmy się we wszystkim. Lecz teraz właśnie to nas łączy. Żyliśmy, walczyliśmy, kochaliśmy… I wiemy, co znaczy nie istnieć. Znać jedynie otchłań. Lecz teraz jest inaczej. – uniósł otwartą dłoń, by nad nią unosił się kamień, nie dotykając go przekręcał go i nakręcał, aż nie uznał, że może kontynuować. – Obecnie stajemy wobec dogłębnej prawdy, Thor. Jestem tutaj z jednego powodu… Lecz bardziej istotnym jest, czemu ty tu jesteś. – zatrzymał się na chwilę, by zebrać myśli. Nie zajęło mu to długo, bo odpowiedź miał już przygotowaną od dawna. Czekał tylko na okazję. – Taki oto tego powód. To nie bogowie decydują, kiedy człowiek istnieje, a kiedy nie… To do człowieka należy decyzja, czy bogowie kiedykolwiek zaistnieją, czy nie. A ponieważ jesteś ważny… Ponieważ jesteś potrzebny… Twój czas jeszcze nie dobiegł końca. – Thor wyraźnie się zamyślił, Donald nie był pewny, czy w ogóle go słuchał, ale był w stanie to powtórzyć, powtarzać tak długo, aż mięśniak zrozumie, co do niego należy, ale ten zdawał się przetwarzać informacje zaskakująco szybko. Zacisnął zęby i po raz pierwszy zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Blake’a.   
\- A jeśli nie chcę powrócić?   
\- To pozostań w otchłani. I obróć swój żywot i dziedzictwo w kłamstwo. – odparł mu stanowczo i dosyć brutalnie. Odgonił mgłę i pokazał Thorowi obraz. Obraz przyszłego świata, tonącego w ogniu i martwych ciałach, walące się budynki były jak tykająca bomba dla wciąż chowających się tam mieszkańców. – Taka przyszłość czeka ziemię bez ciebie… Jeśli nie wrócisz i nie znajdziesz się na miejscu w odpowiednim czasie, żeby zachować równowagę. – odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu szczerze w oczy, była w nich nadzieja, której Donald nie widział w swoich od bardzo dawna. – Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że chciałbyś chronić ludzkość, nadal tak jest?   
\- Tak. Pokochałem świat śmiertelnych. Lecz równie mocno kochałem swój własny… - urywki z Ragnaroku wkradały mu się do umysłu i zmuszały do ponownego przeżywania tego. – I nie naraziłbym go ponownie na cykle bezsensownych śmierci i ponownych narodzin, czym jest Ragnarok. W końcu udało nam się doprowadzić to do końca. Wraz z tym polegliśmy i my. Nie uczynię ich poświęcenia nadaremnym. – Thor sprawił, żeby i Donald zobaczył to, co dzieje się w jego głowie, obaj mogli oglądać teraz masakryczne sceny z wielkiej bitwy. Gromowładny miał nadzieję, że chociaż trochę wpłynie to na Blake’a, tym bardziej, że znał większość tym ludzi, ze wspomnień Thora, które sobie przypomniał z ubiegiem lat.   
\- Nie musisz. Właśnie tego nie rozumiesz. – warknął Donald, nerwowo rozmazując wysłany przez Odinsona obraz. – W cyklu w Ragnaroku. Lecz nie był on częścią ciebie. Przerwałeś cykl, w którym byli uwięzieni bogowie Asgardu. Masz teraz swój własny cykl. Przyszłość do wykreowania. Jesteś wolny, a chcesz to zmarnować na zawsze, tutaj w otchłani?  
\- Wolny tak, ale samotny. – unaocznił znowu obraz walczącej zaciekle Sif, która w boju wyglądała równie dostojnie i pięknie, co zwykle. – Bogowie, których znałem, Ci których zwałem przyjacielem, bratem, czy kochanką nie żyją…  
\- Jesteś tego pewien? – zaczął nagle Blake. Thor odwrócił się w jego stronę z niemal namacalną nadzieją w oczach. – Jeśli to śmiertelni mają orzec, czy bogowie istnieją, to ja stwierdzam, że oni żyją, w sercach, duchu i myślach śmiertelników. Trzeba ich tylko obudzić. – Gromowładny odwrócił wzrok, nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, ale Donald zaszczepił w nim chociaż odrobinę tego, czego można nazwać nadzieją.   
\- A co z Asgardem? – zapytał w końcu.  
\- Tam gdzie jest Thor, tam jest i Asgard.   
Odinson zauważył cienie, których wcześniej tutaj nie było. Nie chciały, żeby się stąd wydostał. Kazały mu zostać, bo właśnie tu było jego miejsce. Wysyłały mu błędne obrazy dotyczące zamiarów Donalda. Thor nie wierzył w nic, co mu pokazują.  
\- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem.  
\- Kiedy ty jesteś tu nowy, ja od dłuższego czasu przemierzałem otchłań nieistnienia i wiedziałem więcej niż zdołałbym ci opowiedzieć, ponieważ znam twoje serce… I ponieważ wiedz, że w tym miejscu, w tym czasie, w tej chwili… obaj jesteśmy dziećmi Mjolnira. – zniknął, tak po prostu. Zostawiając Thora z nieznanymi cieniami, które za wszelką cenę miały go tutaj zatrzymać. Ciągle analizował jego słowa, aż zupełnie wypełniły jego myśli i po prosu im się poddał. Podążał za radami Donalda, zwykłego człowieka. Stwory pragnęły krwi, krwi Gromowładnego, nawet nie walczył, dawał się drapać i gryźć, dopóki nie był ostatecznie gotowy. Nikt nie wiedział skąd w jego ręce znalazł się Mjolnir i nawet nie mieli czasu się na tym zastanawiać. Thor w otchłani, wymęczony i zmarnowany wrócił do normalnego stanu Thora Gromowładnego, wielkiego boga piorunów, uzbrojonego i gotowego do walki.   
\- Jestem Thor! Syn Odyna. Bóg gromów, władca błyskawic i burz! – dla efektu otoczyła go wiązka błyskawicy rozświetlając mrok otchłani. – Jestem Thor… i pragnę… żyć! – poczuł w sobie dawno opuszczoną siłę, moc Mjolnira, jego boska ładowarka była naładowana i gotowa do użycia. Już od bardzo dawna nie czuł się tak cudownie.  
***  
Musiał znaleźć nową laskę, znowu zaczynał kuleć i w przypadku podróży na nogach było to najzwyczajniej niewygodne. Przenosił ciężar ciała na jedną nogę, by drugiej za bardzo nie obciążać jeśli nie jest to konieczne. Długo nie szukał podpórki, pobocze drogi krajowej opiewało w różnie śmiecie, w tym idealnej długości laskę. Niedaleko potem dotarł do małego motelu. Zależało mu wyłącznie na cichym miejscu, a to zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na zatłoczone.  
\- Chciałbym wynająć pokój. – odezwał się do przysadzistej pani za ladą. Uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie, bo wyglądała na miłą kobietę. Włosy kiedyś zapewne farbowała na kolor rubinowy, ale z wiekiem pewnie straciła stare chęci dbania o wygląd i pozwoliła sobie na naturalny wizerunek.   
\- No pewnie, o tej porze roku mamy dużo wolnych pokoi. Szczerze mówiąc, to o każdej porze roku jest podobnie. Na jak długo chce się pan zatrzymać? – wyciągnęła spod lady plik ulotek i uformowała z nich prowizoryczny wachlarz. Klimatyzacja musiała tutaj nie działać od bardzo dawna.   
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale możliwe, że na bardzo długo.  
\- To wspaniale. Zawsze przyjemniej jest, kiedy gość zostaje na tak długo, że można go nazwać swojakiem. – ucięła na chwilę i zaczęła się rozglądać po ladzie – Gdzie ja ją do diabła położyłam… A jest. Bóg jeden wie, że zgubiłabym głowę, gdybym nie miała jej przyczepionej na stałe. A pan się nazywa…?  
\- Doktor Donald Blake.   
\- O. Doktor. To cudownie. Dawno temu mieliśmy jednego, ale pani Fannity ze 212 wystraszyła go ciągłymi pytaniami o jej rwę kulszową. – wyciągnęła z szuflady okulary o ogromnych szkłach, kiedy założyła je na nos Blake, aż przestraszył się wielkością jej oczu. Wyglądały jakby ktoś przykleił je dla żartu na szybkę okularów. Zabrała Donaldowi dowód osobisty i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Zdziwiło ją, że przyjechał, aż z Nowego Jorku. Wręczyła mu kluczyk do pokoju 216 i odprowadziła go do schodów.   
\- Klimatyzacja nie działa, ale na dzisiaj zapowiadali burzę z piorunami, więc myślę, że nie będzie tak źle. – Donald grzecznie jej podziękował i zaniósł swoje bagaże na górę, gdy był już w pokoju mruknął z szerokim uśmiechem:  
\- Nie zdziwiłbym się. – odstawił bagaże i rozsiadł się na łóżku. Było zaskakująco wygodne, jak na motelowy materac. Uniósł kij lekko nad głowę i powoli opuścił go na ziemie, narysował jednym końcem kilka kółek nim szybko podniósł kij i stanowczo uderzył nim w podłogę. Oślepiająca seria błyskawic z zewnątrz zablokowała mu na chwilę możliwość obserwowania, co dzieje się na dworze.   
Wciąż powtarzał sobie w głowie: „Obaj jesteśmy dziećmi Mjolnira.”


End file.
